


Lucifer's Eros

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This inspired by fanfiction its really inspired by manga. (The title will be on the inside)Lucifer is still in hell when he finds out that Chloe has been shot and killed. He goes to see her one last time before she makes her choice.





	1. She's what?

**Author's Note:**

> The manga this was inspired by is called Akuma Na Eros.

It's been a couple of months since Lucifer had left for hell. When Chloe was asked about what happened to him or where he went. She had said he got called back home and there isn't any cell or wifi there where he is. She had to lie to her fellow cops and her own daughter as well too. The only people she could talk to and she knew wouldn't think she was crazy. So here she was running after a bad guy who she wouldn't be shocked to know has a gun in his hands. But she kept on running after him as it is her job. If Lucifer was here she might just ask him to bring the bad guy back to her. But he isn't and so Chloe had to run the bad guy down or well try to anyway.

The bad guy turned around and pulled his gun out. "Its been fun." And shot at Chloe.

Chloe had moved her hand and was in the middle of pulling her gun out as she was shot. She fell backward as she laid there dying on the dirty sidewalk. "I will put in a good word for him." She had whispered.

The bad guy looked at her confused before he turned to run again and ran into other cops.

Dan ran up to her and checked her pulse. "She doesn't have a pulse." He turned on the bad guy then.

Azrael walked up beside the ghost of Chloe Decker. "Its a pleasure to meet you."

Chloe looked away from the tearing up Dan to turn and looked at her. "Who are you?"

Azrael smiled softly at her. "I'm the grim reaper but my brother's and sisters call me Azrael." She said simply. "Are you ready to go?"

Chloe held out her hand to her. "Go where?"

Azrael smiled softly. "To be judged." She patted her on her hand. "Going to see Saint Paul I mean."

Chloe blinked slightly. "Oh?" She looked off worried.

"Your worried about Lucifer aren't you?" Azrael asked her.

Chloe mutely nodded her head slightly.

Azrael smiled at her. "Your worried about Lucifer aren't you?"

"Yes. " She bit her bottom lip before Chloe sighed softly. "I know he is missing."

Azrael smiled softly. "Yes, but he would want what is best for you." She said simply before she lifted her up in the air. "Come now and be judged." She said simply before she flew off with Chloe towards the pearly gates."

Chloe blinked a couple of times as she walked towards the old man and waited her turn. A part of her felt like she was leaving something behind but for her life, she couldn't remember what it was. She kept on walking towards her fate.

Meanwhile in hell Amendiael walked in and up to the throne his baby brother sat on. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer had been staring out at nothing before he heard his big brother speak to him. "What?"

Amendiael looked at his brother still worried about him and what he was going to tell him would do to him as well too. "Chloe was shot." He quickly held up his hand to quiet his brother. "She didn't make it. Our baby sister took her to see Saint Paul. And you know what that means Lucifer."

Lucifer stood up and walked towards his big brother. "I'm about to do something really stupid." He said simply as he fixed his suit jacket as he looked at his brother. "Keep them here I will return." He said simply as there was some power behind his voice as he said it as his wings came out.

Amendiael looked slightly taken aback with the look in his brother's face. "Don't go into the silver city you know how our father is about his rules." He sighed softly. "Go get your queen."

Lucifer smirked softly. "Thanks." He said simply before he flew away towards home to get his girl.

Amendiael looked up skywards. "Sorry, father but he had the right to know." He turned and looked at all the confused, angry, and some hungry demon's walking towards him. "He's going to come back." He said simply. "He just wants you all to stay put." He said slowly backing up. 'Hurry up baby brother before they kill me!' He thought as he kept on backing away.


	2. Will she remember me?

Chloe Decker kept on walking as she stepped up to Saint Peter. "Hello?" She said simply as she felt like she was forgetting something or someone. But she couldn't place her finger on it. When she tried to think about it her mind got muddled over the whole thing.

Saint Peter looked into Chloe's eyes before he looked down at his book. "Hmm, are you ready to be judged?"

Chloe didn't know how to answer that. She thought of the first thing that came to mind over the whole thing. "Yes?"

"Good." Saint Peter said simply before he looked at his book again. "Ahh, I see." For a moment he looked worried about something before he looked up at her again. "You may enter. Enjoy your peace."

Chloe mutely nodded her head before she turned and walked towards the pearly gates as they opened for her.

Gabriel stood there watching the woman who stole his baby brother's heart walk closer and closer to the pearly gates.

Chloe walked threw the gate when she quickly turned when a fire burned threw the clouds as something or someone was coming.

Gabriel reached for Chloe and grabbed her wrist. "Come on it seems he's coming."

Chloe blinked slightly as she turned and looked at him. "Who is?"

Suddenly Lucifer burst up out of the clouds to land and he looked around briefly before his eyes landed on Chloe. And he walked towards her with so much emotion in his eyes and face. But he was trying not to show any of them for the others to see. "Chloe?"

Chloe just stared at him before she whispered softly. "Who are you?"

Lucifer stopped at the edge of the silver gates as he paid his siblings no mind as his eyes where only on her and her alone. "You know who I am."

Chloe opened her mouth to speak when another spoke for her.

"She has passed into the silver city Samael. You don't have power here anymore nor can you cross pass the gate either." Gabriel said hauntingly to his baby brother.

Lucifer's eyes snapped from Chloe to his brother as his eyes flashed red as he looked into his brother's eyes. "The name is now Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar big brother." He said simply. "And to get the woman I love back I will go to war against my own siblings is that clear to you, the others, and our dear old man." He said simply as he glared at his brother.

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak.

"Is that a stage name or something?" Came Chloe's voice suddenly.

Lucifer looked away from his brother to smirk a rather devilish smirk at her. "God-given I'm afraid."

Chloe stepped out of the silver gates and right into Lucifer's arms and hugged him tightly. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer smiled lovingly at her once he tilted her chin up to look into his eyes. "Hello, Detective." He said in his sexy tone he knew she loves. He bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips.

A new voice coughed nearby.

Lucifer pulled back to look at the person and was shocked to see him standing there before him. "Old man?"

Chloe turned in Lucifer's arms and stared at him. "Your father?"

An older version of Lucifer stood there and smiled at him. "Hello, my little Venus." He stood there and stared into Lucifer's eyes for a while and smiled at him. "Your first love." He said with a smile and the look of love in his eyes as he looked at his youngest son.

Lucifer held onto her tighter. "Yes, what about it old man?"

"There is more to what I let known on earth. The first woman you fall in love with all your immortal heart. She will become your queen of not just your heart but of hell as well too." God said with a smile as he stopped at the edge of the gate. "I wanted to see how deep your love for each other really was." He looked at Chloe. "For your peace of mind. I didn't foresee your death for some yet I am sorry for you leaving her so soon."

"I will miss out on a lot of things. But I know deep down she would want me to be happy." She looked up at Lucifer. "Even her favorite person in the whole world as well too." She said smiling at him before she looked back at God himself. "It's alright now."

God nodded his head slightly before he reached out and took Lucifer's left hand and Chloe's left hand as well too. He placed them together as he stood there looking at them. "In my name, I bind you two together forever. Let it be written in the starts and into the very core of Venus, it's self. That the king of hell my youngest son has finally found his queen. His personal Venus his Apherdotie." He looked at them both. "Do you accept your roles as the king and queen of hell. But as well as husband and wife too?"

Chloe looked up at Lucifer scared of what his answer was going to be.

Lucifer smirked softly. "More then anything I accept. Besides who else besides her can handle me and demon's alike." He looked at her with pure love in his eyes with a few tears as well too.

Chloe smiled softly before she turned and looked at God. "He's lucky I love him in the first place." She said pointing at Lucifer before she smirked softly. "But it would give me the greatest joy in the whole world to be his queen." She shook her head slightly. "Just remember sir." She said looking into God's eyes. "Son's take after there father. Otherwise, we wouldn't have the saying 'father like son.' But I guess you coined that a very long time ago." She turned and started to walk away.

Lucifer shook his head slightly before he looked at his father. "I'm nothing like your old man." He caught up to Chloe and scooped her up into his arms as his wings came out. "Time to go, my bride." He said before he flew away than.

God just stood there shell shocked.

Gabriel walked up beside his father. "Your nothing like Samael are you?" He asked worreid.

God sighed sadly turning and walking away without answering his son. Knowing what Chloe said to him was the truth the whole truth as well too sadly.

Gabriel followed after his father then.


	3. Entering hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. But I been working the past 7 days in a row. (4 hours shifts) And I have been really tired by the time I get home even on my early shifts. (I went in on one of my days off to cover for someone who's really sick and in the hospital and will be doing the same for her on Saturday as well too.

Lucifer landed outside of hell and let Chloe go. "I can't return you to the living as you died. And you could go into the next empty body. Put the problem being Trixie nor Dan would know who you are."

Chloe sighed softly. "I will miss her. But she has good people around her. Besides you can go visit her for me."

Lucifer looked shocked for a moment before he smiled down at her. "As you wish." He held out his hand to her. "Ready for me to show you around?"

Chloe smiled softly at him before she reached out and took his hand into hers. "Yes only since I am with you."

Lucifer smiled softly. "Stay as close to me as you want to." He winked at her.

Chloe blushed as she walked threw the gates of hell with him. She didn't notice that her once long white dress turned into a rather skimpy short black dress that was rather a low cut as well too.

Lucifer walked with Chloe as he saw his one big brother high in the air over everyone's head. "Are you a chicken Amendiael?" He asked with a chuckle.

The demon's moved back as Amendiael landed and stood there looking at Lucifer. "No, they got cranky and blamed me." He turned and looked at Chloe before he raised an eyebrow at her outfit. He turned and looked at Lucifer. "Chloe came here on her own free will?"

Lucifer looked at his brother annoyed.

"Yes, I came here on my own free will. And I met your father as well to Amendiael." Chloe said simply.

Amendiael nodded his head slightly. "I will keep an eye on Trixie for you. Oh and Chloe did you know our dress got shorter?" He asked as he walked out of hell then chuckling as he heard a hand hit a hard object.

Lucifer rubbed the spot where Chloe hit him. "I didn't do it." He said simply.

Chloe didn't believe him.

Lucifer sighed softly before he bowed and held out his hand to her. "Shall I show you my throne or my bedroom?" He asked with a wag of his eyebrows and a soft chuckle.

Chloe put her hands on her hip as she glared at him. "How about better clothes?"

Lucifer gave her a side look. "I think you look really good in that dress if you ask me, my love." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up against him before she could hit him. "If you keep doing that Chloe I will be forced to show not only you but all of them I am still the king here. Even going as far as I have to show it." He bent his head and kissed her forehead. "I don't want to do that to you. Unless you wish for it." He pulled back and removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Come along my love lets see if we can get you better dressed." He said before he scooped her up into his arms and walked her towards his bedroom.

Chloe's mind raced with what he said with what it could all mean. She blinked a couple of times before she buried her face into his neck. She muttered softly against his flesh. "This whole thing is new to me Lucifer."

Lucifer sighed softly. "Where I am taking you. You have to stay inside it's not safe for you to step outside. As those inside know, I will torture them endlessly if they harm you." He looked down at her. "Do you understand?"

Chloe thought about what happened with little Charlie and her eyes grew wide over the whole thing. She mutely nodded her head slightly. "Yes."

Lucifer smiled softly at her before he kept on walking. "I'm not going to have my way with you right now. You should get used to everything and only when you asked/beg me too." He couldn't help the wicked smirk on his lips with those words. He chuckled softly as he kept on walking as he felt Chloe pinch him. He reached down and pinched her ass in return.

Chloe glared at him. "Hands to your self."

Lucifer chuckled before he looked over at Winter. "Wait there I have a mission for you."

Winter nodded her head slightly. "Yes, my king."


	4. Carrying the Queen

Lucifer carried Chloe into his room and gently set her down next to the edge of his bed. "You know seeing you in that dress gives me some rather wicked ideas." He said as he couldn't help the wicked smile on his lips as he looked at her.

Chloe blushed brightly as she looked up at him. "Really me in a short dress does it for you?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "You wearing nothing at all or wearing your clothes back when you were alive." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on her lips before he kissed along her jaw to her ear and whispered hotly into her ear. "For the record, I claim you as my queen. They don't know that as this isn't something I have never and I repeat never done before."

Chloe blushed brightly and was really glad he wasn't looking at her face right at that moment. "Really?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Yes, my queen. Unless you don't want to be my queen nor my wife either?"

Chloe pushed back and stared into his face. "Lucifer?"

"I really mean it, Chloe." He knelt down on his one knee before her and took a hold of her hand in his. "I'm asking you as the angel I used to be, the man you saw, as the king of hell, and the person who fell so hard in love with you. Without knowing I had done until it was pointed out to me more than once. Or when I finally figured it out for my self." He smiled up at her. "So I am asking you again. Will you marry me the person you know I am. And the devil they out there know and see me as. And the angel my father still see's every day he thinks of me." He took a breath. "My legal name maybe Samael Morningstar but do you think you can find it in your heart and soul. To bind yourself to me Lucifer Morningstar?"

Chloe sat there staring into his face and saw the whole truth and felt it as he spoke to her. Without knowing her body moved on its own towards him as she found her lip's on his deeply. She pulled back before she spoke. "I would have sold my soul to you to marry you."

Lucifer chuckled as he held her against him. "Good. Cause until we are you can't really leave here alone it's not safe."

"No guns?" Chloe asked with a smile.

Lucifer smirked. "Um no. But I have what I guess you could call old weaponry."

Chloe looked at him annoyed. "I don't know how to use any of that."

Lucifer smiled. "I know." He bent his head and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I will be back." He walked past her and out. He looked at Edge, Winter, Karen, and Rose standing there looking back at him. "Good your all here." He said simply. "Karen and Rose you're to guard your future queen. If any harm comes to her I..."

Karen tilted her head to the side and looked at her king. "You will murder us painfully and endlessly." She rolled her eyes. "I may be a demon but I think anyone would agree with you, your highness. That you should find love as well."

Rose sighed softly. "Well us girls agree anyway. Besides a little antichrist running around hell might bring down all the men to there knee's."

Edge smirked softly. "Where they belong."

Winter looked at Lucifer. "What do you need me to do sir?"

Lucifer looked at Edge and Winter. "Your both coming with me to get my wife better clothes. She has different tastes then what we carry here. And as the living say a happy wife is a happy life."

The demoness's smirked softly.

Winter handed over something to Edge. "You win."

Edge had a cat that ate the canary smile on her face. "Yep." She saw the confused look on Lucifer's face and waved it off. "Nothing sir I'm ready to go when you are."

Lucifer shook his head at the two and grabbed a hold of them before he flew out of hell with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is really kicking my ass. And all I do is stand there and smile at people and ring them up. So sorry once again for a late post.


	5. Lucifer giving his brother's some marching orders.

Once back among the human's Lucifer headed towards Lux. Once back inside he looked at his brother's Amendiael, Gabriel, Michael, and Raphael as well too. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at his brothers. "Really? Can't I come up here and get my soon to be wife's her old clothes or newer versions of them for her and maybe something special or two?"

Amendiael looked at his other brothers before he spoke. "Linda has her old clothes that Mazikeen got from the house. Raphael will be taking them down for you later with Mazikeen who will go down first."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "And?"

Amendiael looked at him. "Dan thinks you're the cause of her death. No matter what anyone tells him. To the point, he's been steaking out my house and watching both mine and Linda's coming and goings."

Lucifer sighed softly. "I will do something about it." He said simply as he looked at his eldest brother. "Do you think he could handle the truth?"

Gabriel snorted slightly. "Father isn't happy you told the other two humans. Though he is happy you are happy with the one."

Winter winked at Gabriel.

Gabriel ignored Winter as he kept looking at the baby of his family.

Lucifer looked at Edge. "Edge, go with Michael and bring Dan here quietly and I want him still alive. Though if he is with his daughter let him know I wish to speak to him. I don't want to scare Trixie. I would never forgive myself nor would Chloe either."

Edge nodded her head before she bowed to him. "As you wish my king." She walked up to Michael and smirked softly before they turned and walked out together.

Lucifer looked at Winter. "Winter I will make you a list of a couple of dresses and undergarments I want you to get and take back to hell." He started to write a list for her. "Oh, and Winter keeps your hands to your self with my brother." He smirked softly. "At least until your done with your job. Then have at him."

Gabriel glared at his baby brother.

Winter grinned to her self before she was handed the credit card and list. "Deal my king." She turned and walked out with Gabriel.

Lucifer looked at Raphael. "Take Mazikeen and the clothes into hell. If she wishes to stay in hell she may. Or set up something if she wishes to stay for the time being so she may return to hell."

Raphael nodded his head slightly. "As you wish baby brother." He turned and walked out before he muttered something under his breath when it hit him he was doing the devil's bidding.

Amendiael smirked softly. "You liked bossing around your older brothers?"

Lucifer grinned at him. "Too bad, it wouldn't work on you."

Amendiael chuckled softly. "True but I will stand guard while you are here until your return to hell." He looked at him. "Who is guarding her?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "Karen and Rose. And it seems all the demoness's want a little antichrist running around hell." He chuckled softly.

Amendiael looked at his baby brother shocked at the fact he was chuckling over the matter and smiling too. "You're whipped if she doesn't mind the idea either."

Elsewhere Dan looked up as a male and female walked in being guided by a police officer. He watched as they walked up to him. "Can I help you?" Now that he got a closer look at the pair. The woman looked a little like Mazikeen. And the male looked strongly like Lucifer."

The male stood there looking at him for a second before he spoke sounding American. "My baby brother is in town and wishes to speak to you." He said simply before he held out his card.

Dan took it and read it. "Michael Saint? I don't know you or your baby brother either." He said handing the card back to him.

The woman rolled her eyes slightly. "I told you, Mickey, he wouldn't know you or my lord either." She turned and looked at him sharply. "Saint here is one of the many, MANY older siblings to Lucifer Morningstar." She said simply before she looked at him. "And if I were you love I go see what he wants. You wouldn't want to deal with a knife's Edge of regret on the subject. Would you?"

Something passed behind Dan's eyes before he looked at them. "How many siblings does he have?"

The woman smirked softly. "Them angel's like to breed like rabbits I think." She held out her hand. "I'm Edge by the way. Are you going to come to speak to him or no? It will not be staying here long."

Dan looked at her sharply. "I will drag him to jail."

Edge flicked him on his nose. "Listen first, you silly child." She turned and walked away. "Come on Mickey we will just let him know he wasn't willing to come to speak to him as he was too scared or chickened even for it."

Michael sighed softly before he turned and walked out after Edge even quietly checking out her behind too as they went.

Dan sighed softly before he rushed after them. "Fine."

Edge turned and smirked at him. "Good little human." She said simply as the three of them walked out of the police station then together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was holding off until my season at my current job was up before I finished this story up. Turned out and no one told me this. I'm not seasonal I'm in fact a permanent. So yeah depending on what I work the next day I will try and keep a little more up to date on this. (If I'm opening in the morning up not much work lol)


	6. Here Danny boy here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the long break. I just finally started and finished this chapter. (Update at the end of the chapter.)

Lucifer stood to wait as Michael and Edge walked back into his loft with Dan behind them. "Hello, Danny boy. Its been a long time." He said with a slight chuckle over the whole matter.

Dan glared at him. "If your so-called brother didn't take my gun from me. I would be shooting you right now if not dragging you into jail."

Lucifer sighed softly. "And if I told you that Chloe's soul is safe and sound as well protected would that help you on this subject?"

"No," Dan said simply as he kept on glaring at Lucifer.

Lucifer sighed softly as he placed a hand onto Dan's shoulder. "If I told you I am the devil himself?"

Dan snorted. "Prove it you stupid son of a..." Dan's eyes grew wide as he stepped back from Lucifer as he saw the man shift into his full demon form. "Satan." He stuttered.

Lucifer rolled his eyes slightly. "I'm far from a bastard you know." He said as he shifted into his human form. "And Chloe's soul is safe and sound."

Dan blinked slightly. "In heaven?"

"No in hell with me or I will be back there shortly." He held up his hand when Dan started to speak. "Her choice I just asked." He stood there looking and watching Dan.

Dan blinked again. "I'm going to hell aren't I?"

"There is still time for those who have done wrong to redeem themself's. And for the tally book. All the bad things you have done or others have done in the world isn't my fault." He said simply. "You don't know how annoying that really does become over time?" He placed a hand on Dan's shoulder. "Any question's or a drink?"

Dan sighed softly to himself as he thought about it for a moment. "Just be good to her Lucifer. But are you going to cut your self out of Trixie's life too?"

Lucifer looked at him. "I will tell her my goodbye before I leave in a letter. But I can't lie to her as the devil doesn't lie."

Dan nodded his head slightly. "Just have your brother or Mazikeen bing it by when you have it written." He placed a hand on his arm. "Take care." He turned and headed out of the loft to go downstairs to the bar to get a couple of drinks.

Lucifer looked at his brother. "Well that went better then I thought that would."

"What did you expect him to shoot you or stab you?" Amendiael asked him confused.

"Yes in fact I did," Lucifer said simply before he sat down and wrote a note to Trixie. Lucifer folded it and put it in an envelope and handed it to Amendiael. "Make sure she gets this please?"

Amendiael smiled at him. "Sure."

It wasn't long until all his angel brothers who were helping him were back before him. Lucifer stood there looking at Gabriel. "What happened to your clothes?" He pointed to his torn clothes.

Gabriel glared at his baby brother. "What do you think little brother?"

Lucifer smirked softly as his wings came out. "Naughty brother well if you ever want to play with Winter again I will not stand in your way." He winked at him before he vanished before Gabriel could attack him.

Gabriel looked at his other siblings. "She attacked me."

The others all chuckled. "Sure that's what they all say, brother." Some of them chuckle over the whole thing.

Gabriel huffed as his wings came out and flew away along shortly with all his brothers who were returning to the silver city.

After a short time, Lucifer walked back into hell. He barely listened to anyone's chatter with him as he strode past everyone as he headed into his bedroom. He smirked as he walked in and saw Chloe checking out everything that was brought to her. He quietly closed the door behind him as he stood there watching her. "Do you like them?"

Chloe looked up and smiled at him. "I love it and the fact I got a lot of my old clothes back too." She walked around the bed and up towards him. "And that's a lot of fancy dresses and nighties as well too." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Your pervert is showing with that pick."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he reaches out and pulls her against him. "Around you, my pervert is always showing as well as another part of me being hard because of you."

Chloe smirked softly as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess for the devil himself I should let my inner naughty person out. Hmm?"

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. "I love it. But we should put those all away. Before I forget myself and take you across the mattress all night long." He said with a wicked grin on his face too.

Chloe pouted slightly. "Your no fun." She said letting go of him before she turned and headed towards the bed.

Lucifer reached out and tweaked her behind. "I will show you as soon as your done."

Chloe glared at him for a moment before she turned and started to put her clothes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was okay. I wasn't writing much since the holiday hours at my current job was kicking my ass. With hardly any breaks (I can't get people to give me my 15min break) or I have a coworker who doesn't get along with me. She comes off like a bitch anyway. I will try and work on 7 this week as an I have a lot of openers this week (No joke four of them with two of them I'm there beyond the normal 4hour shift) Before I forget the plan is to make Chapter seven to be the smut filled one or it is currently in my head.


	7. Rise of the Queen of hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here with a surprise ending.

Chloe finished putting away her clothes when she turned and found Lucifer standing there watching her. "Enjoying the view?"

Lucifer grinned as he walked up to her. "Always." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know the view I like more my queen?"

Chloe smiled at him. "Me naked?"

Lucifer's grin became more wicked then it would have been normally. "Come with me." He kissed her cheek. "Then when we come back we can really check out each other's views." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

Chloe couldn't help her blush as she took his hand in hers. "Lead the way, my love."

Lucifer led her outside of his room and towards his throne. He stopped in front of it and turned to face all the demon's who had gathered. A lot of them weren't happy about the formal mortal standing with him and he ignored them. "From this day forward into the century's to come she is my wife and my queen. Her words will be heard and followed threw. If any demon mistreats my wife with words or actions. I will remind them how much I am still the king of hell after all."

There was some grumbling.

Chloe turned and kissed his cheek before she stepped back and bowed to Lucifer. "My king, my husband." She said simply before she stood up and faced him.

Lucifer picked her up easily in his arms and sat down in his throne with her tightly on his lap.

Chloe wiggled slightly on his lap.

Lucifer swatted her behind before he leaned down and licked her ear before he whispered hotly into her ear. "Shall I make you cum on my lap for them to hear your moans or should I take you back to my room and really make you scream all night long?"

Chloe let out a whimper over his words.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Duly noted." He patted her behind before he leaned in and nuzzled her throat. "Your mine until the end of time and beyond it."

Chloe looked Lucifer in his eyes. "Time for your nap."

"But I think I should punish you before them all first." He said with a wicked grin on his face." He wrapped his hands around her waist and held her against him.

Chloe glared at him. "No." She said simply.

Lucifer leaned in and whispered hotly in her ear. "Remember my love I am king here. Now it's about time I show them how much my queen you really are." He said simply as he slowly licked her neck.

Chloe couldn't hold back the shudder that ran up and down her spine until she couldn't help but scream when Lucifer had without her noticing. He shifted into his devil self and bite down on her neck and draw blood. "LUCIFER!?!"

Lucifer pulled back and licked the wound. He pulled back and smiled as he licked his bottom lip as he looked at her. "Very, very lustful my love." He winked as he stood up and placed her on her feet. He took her hand in his and walked her down the steps.

Chloe wanted to question him right then and there as they walked down the steps together. But something told her to bite her tongue until they where alone.

Lucifer walked them back into his bedroom. He couldn't believe Chloe waited this long to ask him about the bite. He closed the door of his or well their room and looked at her. "Well?"

Chloe turned and looked at him. "Well, what?"

"Are you going to ask me why I bite you?" He asked with a smirk.

"I could always shoot you." She said simply. "If you don't tell me."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Doesn't work any more love. And besides even after you leave this bedroom. They will see that and know you are my queen. Besides its turning into a lovely tattoo now." He pointed at the mirror.

Chloe turned and walked up and saw the wound was healing and turning into lovely thorns and black roses around what was the wound area. "It's lovely." She said softly.

Lucifer walked up behind her. "Shall I show you how lovely I see all of you, my love?"

Chloe looked into his face in the mirror and smiled softly at him. "Yes."

Lucifer bent his head and kissed the now tattoo before he slowly stripped her of her clothes all of them.

Chloe blushed when she felt cold air go across her nude body as she leaned back against him.

Lucifer turned her to face him before he tilted up her chin as his lips came down and kissed her deeply on her lips. He pulled back and stepped back as he slowly stripped for her.

Chloe walked up to him and ran her hands up his body slowly before he even got his shirt all the way off.

Lucifer smiled at her. "I still think you're just as sexy as you were the day you flashed me."

Chloe blushed. "Don't go sneaking into someone's home."

Lucifer smiled at her. "I will sneak into your bed and only your bed." He said as she reached down and rubbed her behind. Before he grabbed a hold of her behind and lifted her up easily into his hands.

Chloe wrapped her legs and arms around him.

Lucifer's eyes shifted red as he felt her core against his dick as he tried to get ahold of himself.

Chloe moaned and arched her hips into his.

Lucifer swatted her behind. "Say it."

Chloe shook her head. "No."

"Say it or I will spank you harder."

"No."

Lucifer spanked her harder than before.

Chloe had arched into him as she gasped as she felt him slide into her. She looked into his eyes then. "Please?" She said softly.

Lucifer smiled at her. "Good girl." He said right before he slammed into her. He kept a hold of her as he kept on slamming into her over and over again.

Chloe leaned in and kissed his shoulder up towards his throat as she felt her self being used almost like a rag doll on Lucifer's cock.

Lucifer slammed into her hard.

An angle he had hit inside of her caused her to gasp out and bite down on Lucifer's throat hard.

Lucifer thrust into even harder and harsher than before. Again and again, he kept on thrusting into her over and over again as he kept on making her ride him over and over again just because of her bite on him.

Chloe pulled back as she gasped sharply before she bowed herself almost in half as she came for him over and over again.

Lucifer didn't stop for a long, long, long time. He sat down on the bed with her on his lap. He gasped for his breath before he muttered softly. "Minx."

Chloe was also trying to catch her breath as she blushed at his words. "You started it."

Lucifer chuckled softly before he laid down on his bed with her still on his chest and with himself still inside of her. "And I finished it."

Chloe smiled softly before she kissed the spot right over his chest. "Later we can start round two." She said as she closed her eyes then.

Lucifer smirked softly. "More rounds to come." As he let himself drift off to sleep.

Elsewhere Winter stood there watching Gabriel. "Admit it."

Gabriel stood at the window looking out. "Admit to what?"

"You love it when I molest you, Gabriel," Winter said with a smirk. "And we can go for another couple of rounds."

Gabriel turned and looked at her. "No."

Winter glared darkly as she got up nude from the bed. "Until you do this cave is closed for business." She turned to go grab her things and go.

Gabriel growled as he stalked up behind her and swatted her behind hard with his left hand.

Winter turned and went to slap him.

Gabriel grabbed her hand and reached down between her legs with his other hand and shoved three fingers deep within her then. "Doesn't seem all that closed for business as you said it was."

Winter moaned softly over his mistreatment of her. "Please."

Gabriel pulled back and removed his fingers from her and looked down at her wet fingers. "Don't try and mess with me, demon." He wiped his fingers off on the wall beside her. "You should return before my little brother misses his little fly." He turned and walked out onto the balcony before he let his wings out.

Winter glared as she followed after him. "I will always hunt you down until you admit the truth."

Gabriel snorted slightly. "I will never say those three words to you Winter." He lifted himself up into the air then. "Until next time." He said before he flew off.

Winter glared at his fleeing from before she looked up skywards. "He's a scared cat who can't admit he's in love with a demoness." She turned and went back inside before she dressed and left.

Edge popped out of the shadow's shaking her head holding the bug spray beside her. "Foolish demoness."

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your welcome Winter :D

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all say it together now... FLY LUCIFER FLY!


End file.
